Drawing Jeffy Returns!/Transcript
Scene: The Playroom * (Jeffy is drawing himself on the paper) * Jeffy: There we go! Doodle Doodle! * (Drawing Jeffy comes to life) * Drawing Jeffy: HAHAHAHAHA * Jeffy: What? * Drawing Jeffy: I got a mayonaise cap on mah head! * (Drawing Jeffy leaves) * Jeffy: Uh Oh, daddys gonna be mad when he sees this. Scene: The Game Room * (Bonnie and Golden Freddy are playing Mario Kart 8, Bonnie plays as The Koopa Troopa, Golden Freddy plays as Bowser Jr.) * Bonnie: I'm gonna beat you golden Freddy! * Golden Freddy: I bet I'll win! * Bonnie: No you won't! I have a Shell! * Golden Freddy: HEY, YOUR CHEATING! * Bonnie: No I'm not! * Golden Freddy: Yea, you are, your wasting you objects! * Bonnie: I am not! * (Drawing Jeffy comes in) * Drawing Jeffy: HI, AM JEFFY! * Bonnie: What do you want? * Drawing Jeffy: MAYONAISE! * Bonnie: You want Mayonaise? * Drawing Jeffy: I WANT MY MAYONAISE! * Bonnie: Okay then. * (Bonnie comes back with mayonaise) * Bonnie: Here you go, Jeffy. * Drawing Jeffy: Hmmmmmmmm, (Spills Mayonaise) HAHAHAHAHAHA MAYONAISE! * Bonnie: JEFFY, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? * Golden Freddy: Jeffy, don't you know it is not polite to make a big mess and act silly like that? Clean it up! * Drawing Jeffy: NEVAR! * Bonnie: Jeffy, LITSEN TO US! CLEAN UP YOUR MESS * Drawing Jeffy: NO! * (The real Jeffy comes in) * Jeffy: Hey guys! * Bonnie: Hey, who are you? * Jeffy: I'm Jeffy. * Bonnie: Uhhhhhhhhh? I thought that other one was Jeffy. * Jeffy: Oh, he's a clone. * Golden Freddy: There's two Jeffys, how do I tell which is which? * Drawing Jeffy: MAYONAISE! * Jeffy: That other one is Fake! I'm real! * Bonnie: Alright, jeffy, do you like mayonnaise? * Jeffy: NO! * Drawing Jeffy: YAS! * (Bonnie gets paper and puts drawing Jeffy in the paper) * Jeffy: how'd you know that was a drawing? * Bonnie: I know a lot of drawings that come to life like mayonnaise and I've seen this in a spongebob episode. * Jeffy: Oh. * Golden Freddy: You wanna go eat at the kitchen? * Jeffy: Yea! * Bonnie: Wait, where's your mom and dad? * Golden Freddy: Aren't they Mario and Rosalina? * Jeffy: Yea, they went on Vacation. * Bonnie: Okay, anyway, let's eat at the kitchen. * (Drawing Jeffy was hiding behind the couch all along, he wasn't put into the paper at all) Scene: Kitchen * Bonnie: Man, I'm hungry, Wait where's chef Pee Pee? * (Freddy comes in) * Freddy: He went on vacation. * Golden Freddy: Is bowser and Bowser Junior here? * Freddy: They all went on vacation, so we were to stay here until they come back. We were told to be here so we could make sure nothing happens to the house. * Bonnie: Okay, anyway, who will be our chef, I'm hungry. * Freddy: I will. * Golden Freddy: Cool! * Jeffy: Wait, why wasn't I invited for vacation? * Golden Freddy: Probably because you weren't ready? * Jeffy: Oh, at least that Clone of me is gone. * Freddy: Is that it? * (Drawing Jeffy is there, pouring mayonnaise on Thomas) * Bonnie: DRAWING JEFFY? * Jeffy: OH NO! HES MAKING ANOTHER MAYONAISE MESS! * Golden Freddy: OHHHHHH, DRAWING JEFFY! * Drawing Jeffy: I LIKE MAYONAISE! * Golden Freddy: DRAWING JEFFY, STOP IT! * Bonnie: DRAWING JEFFY WHY ARE YOU RUINING A PERFECTLY GOOD THOMAS TOY BY POURING MAYONAISE ON IT? * Drawing Jeffy: I wanted to! * Freddy: Wait, what's going on, I'm confused. * Bonnie: This drawing Jeffy came to life and were trying to get rid of it, I thought he went into the paper but he didn't. * Golden Freddy: And he needs to be gone now! He's ruining the house! * Freddy: Okay, DRAWING JEFFY, I GOT PAPER! * Drawing Jeffy: GIMMIE! * Freddy: Okay. (Shoves paper on Drawing Jeffy) * Bonnie: Freddy, You did it! * Freddy: Yup, I'm a genius. * Bonnie: Well, you want something to eat? * Jeffy: Yea, good thing my Clone is gone. * Freddy: Yup, * Golden Freddy: Good thing that Clone is gone. * the episode ends Category:Transcripts